1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure of an impact energy-absorbing (EA) component, and in particular, to an attachment structure of an EA component that can be suitably applied to a trim or a roof component of automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of the impact energy absorption (EA) in case of side-on collision (i.e., side impact), an EA component composed of rigid urethane foam is attached to a door trim or a roof of automobiles. In a method for attaching an EA component composed of rigid urethane foam to a door trim, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-322507 discloses the structure shown in FIGS. 3, 4a, and 4b. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view showing the attachment structure of an EA component disclosed in FIG. 7 in the above-cited patent document, FIG. 4a is a perspective view of a cylindrical body 20 used in this structure, and FIG. 4b is a sectional perspective view of the cylindrical body 20.
The cylindrical body 20 includes a cylindrical part 21 and an overhang section 22 that is integrated with the cylindrical part 21. A claw part 23 is provided at the end of the cylindrical part 21 toward the inside direction. A rod 26 is disposed on a trim 31 in an extending manner. A recess 27 is provided at the periphery of the rod 26 and the claw part 23 is engaged with the recess 27.
The cylindrical part 21 includes slits 24 extending from the leading end thereof in the direction parallel to the central axis. Accordingly, the shape of the cylindrical part 21 can be resiliently changed in the expanding radial direction.
In order to attach an EA component 33 to the trim 31, the EA component 33 is disposed on the trim 31 such that the rod 26 is inserted in an attachment hole 34 of the EA component 33. Subsequently, the cylindrical body 20 is pressed on the attachment hole 34 so as to be engaged with the rod 26, thereby engaging the claw part 23 with the recess 27. Thus, the overhang section 22 holds down the periphery of the attachment hole 34 of the EA component 33.
The cylindrical part 21 has a tapered shape so as to be inserted in the attachment hole 34 easily. When the cylindrical body 20 is fitted to the rod 26, the outer periphery of the cylindrical part 21 is closely contacted with the inner periphery of the attachment hole 34.
In the above attachment structure of the EA component, the process for attaching the EA component on the trim 31 requires two steps including a step of disposing the EA component on the trim 31 and a subsequent step of engaging the cylindrical body 20 with the rod 26. Therefore, this process is time consuming.